Les enfants de l'autre monde - Tome 1 - Renaissance
by Ayress Jackser
Summary: Sur Teldrassil, l'Arbre-Monde bien-aimé des Elfes de la Nuit, une apprentie qui est prête à devenir une véritable chasseresse se réveille sans aucun souvenir de ses années de vie sur Azeroth. Lytarri, prêtresse depuis peu, est chargée de s'occuper du cas de Mytalaria. Mais la seule chose dont se souviens cette dernière est qu'elle doit retrouver quelqu'un à Hurlevent...
1. Chapitre 1 - Prologue

**Bonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction sur le World of Warcraft. Je ne sais pas exactement quel sera le temps de parution des chapitres. J'en ai huit d'écrit pour le moment et je pense poster le second quand j'aurais terminé le neuvième, et ainsi de suite. **

**Comme je suis fan du jeu depuis que je suis toute petite et que je m'intéresse de très près au lore depuis quelque temps, je peux quand même dire que je mis connais pas mal, donc si parfois il y a des zones sombres, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions, je serais peut-être au niveau pour pouvoir y répondre. ^^**

**J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire, qui pop un peu subitement, vous plaira et que vous vous attacherez aux différents personnages qui apparaîtrons. **

**Quelques petites explications tout de même, l'histoire se déroule lors de Mist of Pandaria, la quatrième extension du jeu, quelques mois après sa sortie.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Résumé en entier : **Sur Teldrassil, l'Arbre-Monde bien-aimé des Elfes de la Nuit, une apprentie qui est prête à devenir une véritable chasseresse se réveille sans aucun souvenir de ses années de vie sur Azeroth. Lytarri, prêtresse depuis peu, est chargée de s'occuper du cas de Mytalaria.

Mais la seule chose dont se souviens cette dernière est qu'elle doit retrouver quelqu'un à Hurlevent, capitale de la race Humaine. Avec l'accord de leur Maître de classe respectif, les deux jeunes Elfes de la Nuit obtiennent le droit de partir de Sombrevallon, mais elles se voient obliger d'accueillir une troisième personne pour leur voyage. Un Elfe de la Nuit guerrier n'ayant jamais porté Mytalaria dans son cœur.

Un long voyage commence pour le trio d'Elfes, un voyage plus surprenant qu'autre chose qui révélera des faits que personne n'aurait pu imaginer jusqu'alors.

Et si l'amnésie dont est atteinte Mytalaria n'était pas naturelle ? Et si... Mytalaria n'avait tout simplement pas l'âme originelle d'une Elfe de la Nuit ? Et si... Elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas là ?

* * *

_**Chapitre 1.**_

_**Prologue.**_

Depuis son enfance, Lytarri s'entraînait à devenir l'une des meilleures prêtresses que la société Elfe ai connu, après Tyrande Murmevent, bien sûr. Elle avait commencé son apprentissage à l'âge de dix ans et n'avait plus quitté Sombrevallon depuis. Comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge, elle était maintenant en âge de partir parcourir Azeroth et pour cela, les jeunes femmes Elfes devaient d'abord passer par une étape initiatique, le tatouage. Lytarri, comme beaucoup d'autres, avait passé cette étape avec brio, ne tremblant même pas en sentant les aiguilles piquer la peau fine de son visage, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Quelques Elfes de la Nuit avaient perdu connaissance lors du processus et elles avaient été installer dans leur couche respective pour se réveiller plusieurs heures plus tard. Parmi le peu des leurs qui n'avaient pas supporter la douleur, une en particulier inquiétait Lytarri et tout les autres prêtes et prêtresses de Sombrevallon. Mytalaria était une chasseresse prometteuse, douée dans son domaine et avec les animaux notamment. La jeune Elfe allongée sur le seul lit désormais occupé avait un cœur pur et était d'une gentillesse surprenante. Lorsqu'elle avait choisi sa voie, beaucoup avaient supposé qu'elle choisirait de devenir prêtresse ou encore druidesse, mais Mytalaria avait surpris tout le monde en choisissant la voie du chasseur, impitoyable et solitaire. Lytarri s'approcha du lit où la chasseresse était allongée. Quand sa camarade avait perdu connaissance, on l'avait chargé de prendre soin d'elle, mais malgré tout ses sorts de soins, Mytalaria n'avait pas encore reprit connaissance et cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle était dans cet état. Dégageant les quelques mèches mauves qui cachées le front de la chasseresse, la prêtresse observa le visage de sa patiente. Mytalaria, comme beaucoup d'Elfe de la Nuit, avait un visage fin, aux pommettes hautes et aux yeux en amande d'un blanc lumineux subjuguant lorsqu'ils étaient ouvert. Maintenant, ils étaient tatoués d'un tatouage rouge en forme de feuille. Son nez était droit et ses lèvres charnues d'une douce couleur rosée tandis que sa peau était de couleur beige clair. Ses longs cheveux violets étaient étalés sur l'oreiller, se confondant avec ses longs sourcils de la même couleur et le tout dissimuler presque ses longues oreilles pointues. Comme tous, Mytalaria avait suivi un entraînant rigoureux, lui offrant une musculature discrète et une minceur caractéristique des Elfes de la Nuit. Lytarri soupira doucement, puis déposa sa main sur le front dégagé de la mauve avant de fermer les yeux en faisant appel au pouvoir d'Elune pour pouvoir apporter à nouveau des soins à la chasseresse. Son action terminée, elle porta son regard sur le félin couché au pied du lit. À son humble avis, le tigre à dent de sabre blanc rayé de noir n'avait pas fini d'attendre que sa maîtresse ne revienne à elle...

Les apprentis étaient nombreux à Sombrevallon et malgré qu'elle ai acquis ses tatouages qui faisaient d'elle une Elfe adulte, Lytarri avait décidé de rester encore un peu ici, principalement à cause de Mytalaria. Montant les étages de l'arbre, la jeune Elfe de la Nuit avait les sourcils froncés. Le cas de la chasseresse la préoccuper. De ce qu'elle savait, sa camarade ne s'était pas cogner en tombant inconsciente. Un choc à la tête aurait pu expliquer son état, mais là, elle n'avait rien. La prêtresse soupira doucement, quelle idée que son maître avait eu de lui confier les soins de Mytalaria. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant sa chambre, Lytarri tomba nez à nez avec Thedries, un guerrier de leur génération qui finalisait ses bagages avant de partir définitivement.

**\- Tiens, Lytarri, **s'étonna le jeune Elfe. **Tu as enfin quitté le chevet de la fragile ?**

**\- Ne l'appelle ainsi, Thedries ! **rétorqua la prêtresse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. **Mytalaria n'est pas fragile, son cas est beaucoup plus grave qu'une simple perte de connaissance dû à la douleur !**

**\- Vraiment ? Franchement, tu devrais déjà être loin au lieu de t'occuper d'un tel boulet !**

La jeune Elfe de la Nuit qui avait des cheveux bleu clair secoua frénétiquement la tête, agacée par les paroles du guerrier. De tout les Elfes de la Nuit présents à Sombrevallon, il était bien le seul à ne pas apprécier la chasseresse et à la rabaisser à n'importe qu'elle occasion. Bien que Mytalaria ne soit pas proche d'eux, elle lui avait un jour confié être pressée de terminer son apprentissage pour ne plus avoir à recroiser la route de Thedries. La prêtresse commençait sérieusement à comprendre la chasseresse.

**\- Écoute, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, je suis fatiguée et j'ai encore une longue journée demain.**

Surpris, le guerrier ne résista pas quand Lytarri passa à côté de lui en le bousculant pour rejoindre tranquillement sa chambre. À l'intérieur, la jeune Elfe décrocha son bâton de son dos pour le poser contre le mur avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, épuisée.

La nuit était calme, les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient les hululements de hiboux et les mugissements de certains Sabre-de-Nuit. Aucune lumière, magique ou non, éclairait Sombrevallon, mais cela ne lui donnait pas une ambiance inquiétante, au contraire, cet endroit, tout comme tout l'Arbre-Monde, était apaisant. Dans la salle commune de repos, allongée sur le seul lit occupé de la pièce, la jeune Elfe de la Nuit chasseresse remua légèrement. Elle avait un mal de crâne comme elle n'en avait jamais eu jusqu'alors. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa et elle porta une main à sa tête en grimaçant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi, trop longtemps pour son bien-être personnelle. L'Elfe de la Nuit ouvrit les yeux, pour constater qu'il faisait totalement noir, mais ses pupilles aux capacités supérieur à celles des humains s'adaptèrent rapidement, lui permettant d'y voir un peu plus clair. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe et complètement perdue. Quelle heure était-il ? Quel jour ? Quelle année ? Que faisait-elle dans ce lit qui ne lui était pas singulier, dans un endroit qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas ? Le sentiment d'être perdue qu'elle avait ressentit en ouvrant les yeux se mua en angoisse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, ni où elle était... Ni comment elle s'appelait. Son angoisse s'intensifia. L'Elfe aux cheveux mauves avait la désagréable impression d'oublier quelque chose d'encore plus important que son prénom où le nom de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, elle se redressa, à l'écoute des bruits qui l'entourait. Le hululement des hiboux ou des chouettes lui était familier, mais pour ce qui était des mugissement des autres animaux, elle ne les avait jamais entendu d'aussi près. Un frisson d'effroi lui remonta le long de l'échine. Mais où était-elle bon sang ?! La jeune Elfe prit une petite inspiration et décida de sortir du lit dans lequel elle s'était réveillée. Même avec sa vision qui semblait plus puissante que la normale, elle n'y voyait pas bien loin. Se déplaçant à tâtons, elle se leva du lit en ayant les jambes tremblantes. Depuis combien de temps était-elle allongée dans ce lit pour avoir aussi peu de force ? Alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur ce qui semblait être une table de nuit ou bien un quelconque autre meuble à hauteur de ses hanches, un mouvement à sa gauche l'alerta. Par réflexe, la jeune Elfe qui ne se souvenait plus de rien, en dehors qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, se tourna vers l'endroit où quelque chose avait bougé et elle se figea de peur. La forme était imposante et vivante en plus de ne pas avoir l'air amicale du tout.

**\- Oh bordel... **marmonna-t-elle.

Un mugissement lui répondit, la faisant violemment sursauter. Non... Ce n'était quand même pas un tigre ou un lion ? La peur se répandit rapidement dans ses veines. Elle était peut-être désorientée, complètement paumé et très certainement amnésique pour le moment puisqu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son prénom, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne s'était jamais retrouvé face à l'un de ses gigantesques félins. Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita vers ce qui semblait être la sortie. Il avait beau être tard, la lumière de la lune et des étoiles éclairaient assez l'endroit pour qu'elle distingue un escalier en face d'elle. Elle allait s'y engageait quand la chose qui était avec elle dans la pièce se précipita en travers de sa route. C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune femme le vit. Un tigre blanc avec des rayures noires qui la regardait avec de grands yeux verts en se pourléchant les babines. Bien qu'elle aurait dû se taire pour rester en vie, elle n'arriva pas à retenir un hurlement.

Tous les Elfes de la Nuit furent réveillés par un cri strident. Lytarri fut l'une des premières, ayant le sommeil léger et mut par son instinct, elle se précipita vers la sortie de sa chambre pour courir jusqu'à en bas de l'arbre et se rendre dans la salle commune ouverte vers l'extérieur où avait été installer Mytalaria. Quelques autres Elfes de Sombrevallon étaient présents, mais aucun d'eux n'oser s'approcher de la chasseresse et de son familier. Il était de notoriété commune qu'il valait mieux éviter d'approcher un familier de trop près sans avoir l'accord de son maître. En arrivant en haut des escaliers, la prêtresse découvrit sa camarade recroqueviller derrière son lit, avec son félin qui la regarder, ne comprenant pas pourquoi celle qui l'avait dompté crier ainsi. Derrière la bleutée, d'autres Elfes arrivèrent encore, dont la Maître des Chasseurs et la Maître des Prêtres.

**\- Mytalaria ! **appela doucement la première maître de classe. **Calme-toi !**

Entendre la voix de son maître qui l'avait formée à être une chasseresse aurait dû apaiser la mauve, mais ce fut tout le contraire. La jeune Elfe secoua vivement la tête en prononçant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Elle affirmait ne pas s'appeler Mytalaria et qu'elle était dans un endroit de fou. Les sourcils de Lytarri se froncèrent et elle s'avança un peu. Face à son geste, Oréo, le familier de la chasseresse, se mit à feuler dangereusement dans sa direction.

**\- Oréo, tout doux, je veux juste aider ta maîtresse ? **expliqua la prêtresse. **Comme je le fais depuis une semaine, tu comprends ?**

L'animal, au nom parfaitement étrange, retroussa les babines en grognant, avant de finalement s'écarter pour la laisser passer. La jeune Elfe aux cheveux bleus soupira de soulagement, puis se précipita vers la mauve qui tremblait de tout son corps, la tête enfoncer dans le creux que formaient ses jambes repliées contre elle. Lytarri n'était pas spécialement proche de la chasseresse, après tout, personne n'était proche d'elle ici, mais la prêtresse devait pouvoir réussir à l'apaiser pour ensuite comprendre la réaction de sa camarade.

**\- Mytalaria, **murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant la mauve. **Il faut que tu te calmes...**

**\- Je ne m'appelle pas Mytalaria ! **tonna la jeune Elfe de la nuit.

En relevant la tête vers la personne qui s'était approchée d'elle, l'Elfe amnésique écarquilla ses yeux remplis de larme. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout, elle avait des trous mémoire, de gros trous même, mais elle savait que l'être qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'était pas sensé exister. La chasseresse porta son regard par-dessus l'épaule de la personne devant elle pour voir qu'il y en avait plusieurs autres vers les escaliers. Mais où était-elle tombée ? Que faisait-elle avant de se réveiller dans ce lit ? Les larmes emplirent à nouveau ses yeux pour se déverser sur ses joues et coulaient dans son cou. Sa tête lui faisait mal, comme des milliers de marteaux frappant en rythme dans son crâne. Elle sentait venir une crise d'angoisse comme jamais elle n'en avait encore vécue et surtout, elle était terrifiée par sa perte de mémoire, par cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait et par toutes ses personnes autour d'elle, qui la regardait comme si elle était une bête de foire. La jeune femme commença à prendre de petite inspiration, son cœur se mettant à battre beaucoup trop fort et beaucoup trop vite. Toujours agenouillée en face de la mauve, Lytarri écarquilla les yeux en voyant ceux de la chasseresse se révulser dans leurs orbites alors qu'elle tombait en arrière. Par réflexe, la prêtresse se précipita vers sa camarade pour la rattraper. Mytalaria venait de perdre connaissance.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Mémoire défaillante

_**Chapitre 2.**_

_**Mémoire défaillante.**_

Le réveil brutal de la jeune chasseresse avait énormément perturbé les Elfes de la Nuit présent à Sombrevallon et beaucoup n'avait pas pu finir leur nuit correctement. Parmi cela se trouver le maître de Mytalaria ainsi que Lytarri. Malgré le conseil de son propre maître d'aller prendre du repos pour être en forme, la prêtresse avait refuser, trop inquiète pour sa camarade. Jamais encore un membre de leur race ne s'était réveillé en prétendant ne pas s'appeler par son prénom et la réaction de la mauve la préoccuper, tout comme elle préoccuper également Ayanna Vassanfin, Maître des chasseurs. L'Elfe de la nuit, respectée dans tout Teldrassil pour avoir formé nombre de chasseurs, faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre de son apprentie en l'attente de nouvelle. Depuis qu'elle avait prise Mytalaria sous son aile, contre l'avis de beaucoup d'autre qui aurait voulu voir la gentille Elfe de la nuit servir la déesse Elune, Ayanna s'était attachée à elle, donc la voir dans cet état l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être de longues minutes, Lytarri sortit enfin de la chambre de la mauve.

**\- Alors, Lytarri ? **questionna la Maître de classe, qui se figea, son félin à ses côtés.

**\- Elle dort, **répondit la prêtresse de sa voix douce et mélodieuse. **Cela va lui faire du bien.**

**\- Pourquoi a-t-elle eu cette réaction à son réveil ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que le tatouage à provoquer un choc, cela est-il déjà arrivé auparavant ?**

Ayanna secoua négativement la tête, de mémoire d'Elfe de la Nuit, jamais le passage du tatouage n'avait provoquer ce genre d'effet chez une Elfe, Mytalaria était la seule à ce jour à s'être réveillée une semaine plus tard sans aucun souvenir. Lytarri soupira doucement et porta son regard sur l'étendue de forêt devant elles. La vue du décor de Sombrevallon, la région de Teldrassil où ils avaient grandi, lui mettait toujours du baume au cœur et lui permettait de réfléchir posément aux problèmes qu'elle rencontrait lors de son apprentissage aux côtés de son Maître de classe, mais aujourd'hui, les étendues féeriques ne l'aider pas. Tant que Mytalaria n'était pas réveillée et calme, ils ne pourraient pas trouver de solution à son problème de perte de mémoire.

**\- Son familier ne te pose pas trop de problèmes ?**

**\- Non, il est sagement posté au pied de son lit et me laisse l'approcher.**

**\- C'est une bonne chose, **déclara Ayanna, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. **Oréo a toujours été un familier très protecteur envers Mytalaria. Il a fallu du temps pour qu'il accepte que j'approche mon apprentie. Il est aussi sauvage et méfiant que sa maîtresse.**

La prêtresse aux cheveux bleu clair opina de la tête, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, contente d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la chasseresse qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien en raison de la discrétion de cette dernière. Elles se connaissaient depuis leur entrer à Sombrevallon, à l'âge de dix ans, mais personne ne savait grand chose de Mytalaria, celle-ci parlant peu et restant toujours très discrète sur sa famille. La seule chose que Lytarri savait de la chasseresse, c'était que jamais personne n'était venue lui rendre visite au cours des vingt années qu'elle avait passé ici.

**\- Dites-moi, ne faudrait-il pas prévenir quelqu'un de sa famille pour son état ?**

\- **…** Ayanna secoua à nouveau la tête. **Mytalaria est orpheline, elle n'a aucune famille.**

**\- Oh, je ne savais pas... **souffla la prêtresse, à la fois choquée et honteuse d'avoir était aussi indiscrète.

**\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, mon apprentie n'aime pas vraiment parler d'elle.**

Un léger silence pris place entre les deux Elfes de la Nuit. C'est vrai que Lytarri n'aurait jamais pu envisager que sa camarade soit orpheline, mais elle aurait dû tout de même s'en douter, car depuis de nombreuses années les guerres touchaient également les Elfes de la Nuit, laissant de jeunes Elfes sans famille. Elle fut triste pour la mauve. Car même si leur apprentissage à Sombrevallon les éloigner de leur famille, ils avaient tous l'occasion de voir les leurs, même si les Elfes portaient plus d'importance aux liens d'amitié qu'aux liens familiaux.

**\- Je vais te laisser, **fit soudainement la Maître des Chasseurs. **Le soleil est levé et mes apprentis doivent m'attendre.**

**\- Je ne vous retiens donc pas plus longtemps, Maître.**

Ayanna lui adressa un respectueux signe de la tête puis tourna les talons en compagnie de son familier qui la suivait comme son ombre. Lytarri la regarda partir avant d'elle aussi tourner les talons pour rentrer dans la chambre de Mytalaria en l'attente qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel et qu'il perçait à travers les branches des imposants arbres présent sur Teldrassil, Mytalaria remua dans son lit. Elle n'avait plus mal au crâne et se sentait un peu mieux, mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle vit que le nouvel endroit n'était semblable en rien à ce qu'elle connaissait, la jeune Elfe de la Nuit se leva d'un bond de son lit. Le regard hagard, Mytalaria tourna sur elle-même avant de s'apercevoir que le félin de cette nuit était allongé et que l'être aux cheveux bleus qui avait voulu la calmer sans y parvenir en l'appelant d'un nom dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir était assise sur une chaise et semblait dormir profondément. Le plus silencieusement possible, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, sous les yeux du tigre qui se leva en la voyant partir.

**\- Non, non, **clapit la mauve, voulant à tout prix fuir. **Toi, tu restes là.**

Bien qu'elle murmura ces quelques mots, ne voulant pas réveiller la personne présente dans la pièce, ses efforts furent peine perdu. À peine eut-elle dit un mot que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et aux longues oreilles se réveilla en sursaut. Celle amnésique se paralysa, comme une biche au milieu de la route face à une voiture.

**\- Tu es enfin réveillée, **souffla avec soulagement la bleutée. **Comment te sens-tu ?**

**\- Écoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni où je suis, mais je voudrais rentrer chez moi, **répondit la chasseresse.

**\- Rentrer chez toi ? Mais Mytalaria, nous avons grandi ici, c'est chez toi.**

La mauve secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait peut-être perdu une partie de sa mémoire, mais justement, ce n'était qu'une partie ! Cet endroit n'était pas son chez elle. Non ! Elle vivait dans un endroit bien différent, avec beaucoup de modernité, mais sa mémoire défaillante ne lui permettait pas de parfaitement l'expliquer. La personne qu'elle avait face d'elle n'était pas comme elle. De son côté, elle savait qu'elle était humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Mais, l'étrangère aux cheveux bleus devant elle n'avait pas une apparence humaine, enfin pas totalement. Grande, mince, svelte, de longues oreilles pointues, des sourcils tout aussi long, des yeux blancs et brillants en amande. Elle portait une robe en tissu blanc et bleu en plus d'avoir une peau dans les tons rosés. Les longues oreilles qu'elle possédait ne lui laisser que peu de doute sur l'être devant elle. Mais c'était complètement irréel, impossible, inimaginable.

**\- T-Tout va bien ? **hésita Lytarri, inquiète.

La jeune femme ayant perdu une partie de sa mémoire rapporta son intention sur la prêtresse en fronçant les sourcils. Sa méfiance refaisait surface naturellement, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'elle avait toujours été méfiante, et ce, avec n'importe qui.

**\- Où je suis ? **interrogea-t-elle, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus.

**\- À Sombrevallon, sur Teldrassil, tu ne te souviens pas ?**

**\- Non.**

Le charmant visage de Lytarri se crispa, c'est bien ce qu'elle pensait, Mytalaria n'avait aucun souvenir les concernant, mais croyait venir d'autre part. Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à ce genre de situation, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que la prêtresse ne pouvait pas laisser sa camarade dans l'incompréhension. De son côté, la chasseresse essayait de regrouper ses souvenirs les plus récents datant d'avant son réveil. La chose était compliquée, tout était embrouillé dans sa tête, rien n'était clair et essayer d'y réfléchir lui redonnait un sacré mal de crâne. Mais elle devait faire fit de tout ça et se souvenir. Absolument. Déjà, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'était pas dans la ville où elle faisait ses études de Lettres et qu'elle n'était plus dans son appartement, mais que faisait-elle avant de se réveiller dans cet endroit inconnu... ? La jeune femme se prit la tête dans les mains en fermant les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne... L'hypothèse d'avoir était kidnappée était beaucoup trop grosse, surtout que la personne dans la même pièce qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal. Soudainement, quelque chose lui revient en mémoire. Un nom ainsi qu'une phrase. « On se rejoint à Hurlevent. ». Rouvrant les yeux, la jeune femme continua de froncer les sourcils. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, mais elle ne se souvenait plus où elle l'avait entendu.

**\- Hurlevent... **répéta-t-elle à voix haute. **Je dois retrouver quelqu'un à Hurlevent...**

**\- Tu veux te rendre à Hurlevent ? Dans ton état ? **s'étonna Lytarri en écarquilla les yeux. **Ce n'est pas conseillé...**

**\- Un état ? Quel état ? Je vais parfaitement bien.**

Un silence pesant s'installa et Lytarri haussa bien haut l'un de ses longs sourcils bleu clair, n'y croyant pas un seul instant. Mytalaria avait perdu la mémoire et disait des choses sans queue ni tête, il était impossible qu'elle aille bien. Mais que devait-elle dire dans cette situation ? Comment parler avec une Elfe de la Nuit chasseresse ayant perdu la mémoire ? Finalement, la bleutée opta pour les solutions les plus simples. La nourriture et la discussion au calme.

**\- Écoute, je vais aller chercher à manger, car tu dois mourir de faim et on va parler, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?**

Beaucoup trop méfiante pour accepter cela comme ça, la mauve voulue refuser, mais son ventre parla pour elle, gargouillant comme s'il était un cachalot échoué sur une plage. L'Elfe amnésique se mit à rougir furieusement en détournant vivement les yeux, honteuse de paraître aussi faible en face d'une parfaite inconnue. Lytarri eu la décence de se retenir de rire et sortie de la chambre en silence.

Une fois toute seule, la jeune Elfe de la Nuit aux cheveux mauve resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant de se mettre à regarder tout autour d'elle. La chambre dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée avait des murs et un sol en bois, avec des meubles eux aussi en bois et contenait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique, un lit une place, un bureau, une armoire et une commode sur laquelle était posé une vasque et un petit miroir. Dans un des coins de la pièce, il y avait de déposés sur une chaise un arc et un carquois, avec à côté et posé sur le sol, un imposant sac de cuir. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du sac qu'elle vida sur le sol à la recherche d'une explication. Mais à l'intérieur, il n'y avait absolument rien en dehors d'une pierre blanche marqué d'une spirale bleu, d'une bourse remplie à ras-bord de ce qui semblait être des pièces, de gourdes d'eau et aussi d'un sifflet marqué de la tête du tigre présent dans la chambre avec son nom inscrit dessus. Oréo. Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent un peu plus et elle posa les yeux sur l'animal toujours couché au pied du lit et qui la regarder. Si c'était bien elle qui avait nommé le tigre, elle comprenait pourquoi il s'appelait Oréo. Mais... Comment aurait-elle pu faire cela ? Enfin, elle n'avait pas de tigre chez elle et surtout, c'était interdit ! On ne pouvait pas avoir un animal sauvage comme ça chez soit. Rangeant les affaires dans le sac, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le petit miroir posé sur la commode et quand son regard se posa sur son reflet, elle écarquilla les yeux. Une peau beige claire, des cheveux violets foncés, un visage fin, un nez droit, des lèvres roses et des yeux en amande blanc lumineux avec deux feuilles rouges tatouer dessus. Sa mâchoire se décrocha sous le choc. Ce n'était pas elle ! Elle ne ressemblait pas à ça en temps normal ! Des larmes remplirent ses yeux. Qui était-elle ? Elle avait les souvenirs d'un monde bien plus moderne que cette chambre laissé le croire ! Dans son monde, il y avait des éclairages électriques, les murs étaient en plâtres et surtout, il y avait des technologies qui ne semblait pas être présente ici. Où était son ordinateur ? Sa télévision et même son téléphone portable ?

**\- Voilà, j'espère que tu aimes toujours le kimchi ! Et que tu aimes toujours autant les yeux-d'Elune... Je t'en vois toujours en manger.**

Quand Lytarri rentra dans la pièce avec le plateau de nourriture dans les mains, elle se figea en voyant l'expression qu'affichait le visage de la chasseresse et les larmes qui coulaient désormais sur ses joues l'alertèrent. La réaction de la prêtresse fut rapide, elle déposa le plateau sur le lit pour se précipiter vers sa camarade.

**\- Qu'est-ce que je suis ? **murmura tout à coup la mauve.

L'air perdue de Mytalaria alerta plus qu'autre chose la bleutée. La chasseresse semblait aller bien, elle était lucide, mais elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elles étaient et ne savait même pas qui elle était et ce qu'elle était ! Lytarri la fit s'asseoir sur le lit et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, mais la mauve s'écarta rapidement.

**\- Je t'ai toujours connu comme étant Mytalaria, une Elfe de la nuit apprentie chasseresse ayant un familier au nom étrange d'Oréo.**

Mytalaria... Cela faisait plusieurs fois que cette inconnue répétée ce nom, mais il lui restait étranger. Elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà entendu auparavant, mais ce n'était pas son prénom. Dans ses souvenirs, et elle avait beau chercher au fond de sa mémoire défaillante, personne ne portait un nom de ce genre. Surtout parmi ses connaissances... Ses parents auraient refusé de l'appeler ainsi, car ce n'était pas leur genre et le gouvernement n'aurait certainement pas accepté. Même ses amis n'avaient pas de nom aussi étrange. Il y avait Maddy, Chloé, Amy, Nicolas, Victor, son meilleur ami Julien et sa meilleure amie, Rose... Cette pensée lui envoya une sorte de décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Rose ! Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier momentanément ! Sa meilleure amie faisait partie intégrante de sa vie depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Mais que c'était-il passé bon sang ! Elle avait beau chercher, y penser et repenser, mais elle n'avait aucune explication, aucun indice ! C'était à en devenir folle.

**\- Mytalaria ? **appela Lytarri.

**\- Je... **commença la mauve, mais elle ne trouva rien à dire.

À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle s'était souvent demandé ce que ressentaient les personnes atteintes d'amnésie total ou bien partielle et l'expérimenter d'elle-même lui faisait peur. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne venait pas d'ici, que son nom n'était pas Mytalaria, que ce corps n'était pas le sien et que sa meilleure amie se nommait Rose. Mais elle ne savait pas comment cela pouvait être possible, ni comment le mot Hurlevent pouvait lui être familier et comment elle pouvait avoir le sentiment que c'était un endroit important où elle devait se rendre. Lytarri continua d'observer la chasseresse. Elle semblait profondément perdue dans ses pensées et ne lui prêtait plus aucune intention... Mytalaria avait parlé de se rendre à Hurlevent... C'était étrange qu'elle se souvienne du nom de la capitale humaine, mais qu'elle n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient actuellement, alors qu'elles y avaient grandi. La prêtresse décida de lui servir une portion de kimchi qu'elle lui tendit en lui posant une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras, faisant appel à la Lumière pour apaiser sa camarade. L'effet paya, car la tension dans les épaules de la mauve se relâcha et elle rapporta son attention sur la bleutée.

**\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, **dit-elle en lui tendant le bol rempli de farine de riz et de légumes fermentés. **Pourquoi veux-tu te rendre dans la capitale des Humains ?**

**\- Je... Je me souviens que je dois rejoindre quelqu'un... **hésita à avouer l'Elfe de la nuit amnésique.

**\- Retrouver quelqu'un ? Mais qui ? Nous n'avons pas quitté Sombrevallon depuis nos dix ans !**

La mauve savait bien de son côté que c'était faux, qu'elle ne venait pas de cet endroit, Sombrevallon... Tout comme le terme Elfe de la Nuit, il lui semblait à la fois familier, mais aussi étranger. Cependant, l'aplomb avec lequel la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus lui dit cela, ne donna pas le cœur à la soi-disant chasseresse de lui dire le contraire. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle n'allait pas se rendre à cette capitale humaine. Elle avait l'intime conviction que si elle devait s'y rendre, c'était pour une raison bien précise et non moins importante.

**\- Qu'importe, je dois mis rendre, **répliqua la mauve. **Si je dois y retrouver quelqu'un, ce n'est pas rien.**

**\- Ton maître de classe ne te laissera pas partir, tu as perdu la mémoire et Maître Ayanna tient beaucoup toi, elle ne voudra jamais qu'il t'arrive malheur.**

Pour une nouvelle fois durant ces dernières heures, Mytalaria, enfin, c'est le bleutée qui disait qu'elle s'appelait ainsi, fronça ses longs sourcils mauves. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle était étudiante, elle avait acquis son indépendance depuis un moment maintenant et savoir qu'une personne pouvait lui interdire de faire quelque chose ne lui plaisait guère. De plus, qu'est-ce que c'était un maître de classe en dehors d'un enseignant en maternelle ? Lytarri dut le lire dans son regard, car elle haussa les sourcils de surprise, n'ayant jamais vu cette expression-là chez sa camarade. À cet instant, elle était persuadée que la mauve était capable de tout faire pour partir si on ne lui laissait pas le choix.

**\- Attends jusqu'à demain, peut-être que la mémoire va te revenir... **proposa la prêtresse, avec un petit sourire amicale.

**\- Peut-être, mais seulement jusqu'à demain. Après, je devrais partir.**

Même si Mytalaria n'était plus vraiment la même depuis son réveil, à cet instant, Lytarri eu l'impression de retrouver la chasseresse. Froide, sauvage et déterminée malgré sa gentillesse qu'elle avait prouvé les quelques semaines après le commencement de leur apprentissage.

L'étrange fille aux cheveux bleus avec son bâton la laissa tranquille après s'être assuré qu'elle avait au moins mangé deux bols de cette étrange mixture pleine de légume fermenté qui n'était pas du tout mauvaise. Suite à cela, elle lui avait laissé les fruits qu'elle avait aussi apportés dans un saladier en bois avant de sortir de la chambre pour que Mytalaria soit tranquille et puisse encore se reposer. Seule, la jeune femme qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'elle aurait dû ressemblait en temps normal, se sentit affreusement mal, encore plus que la première fois où elle s'était réveillée pendant la nuit et qu'elle s'était retrouver face au tigre. Elle porta son regard de nouveau embué de larmes sur le tigre qui avait changer de place, il n'était plus allongé au pied du lit, mais maintenant, il était assis non loin d'elle, la fixant avec un regard protecteur. Chose étrange, elle n'avait jamais vu un animal faire cela. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fondit littéralement en larmes, se laissant glisser du lit pour se recroqueviller en entourant ses jambes de ses bras en pleurant de tout son saoul, criant et martelant le sol de ses poings. D'aussi loin que pouvait remonter ses souvenirs, la seule fois où elle avait eu une crise d'angoisse, de peur et de larme comme celle-ci, c'était à l'âge de six quand sa mère était partie en voyage et qu'elle avait eu l'impression d'être abandonnée. Maintenant, elle en avait vingt, était une jeune femme indépendante et il avait fallu qui lui arrive ça !

Il lui fallut de longues, très longues minutes pour parvenir à se calmer et elle y arriva seulement grâce à l'aide de son soi-disant familier du nom d'Oréo. Ce dernier s'était doucement approché alors qu'elle pleurait, lui reniflant affectueusement le somment de son crâne recouvert de cheveux violet foncé. En le sentant faire, la jeune femme s'était figée en s'obligeant à étouffer ses sanglots pour ne pas que le félin s'énerve et décide de la tuer sur le champ d'un coup de crocs. Mais le tigre n'en avait rien fait, se contentant de lui lécher l'avant-bras en se mettant à ronronner. Sa réaction surpris plus qu'elle ne choqua la mauve qui releva la tête pour voir qu'Oréo s'était assis pile devant elle en continuant de la regarder. Ils se fixèrent plusieurs instants dans le blanc des yeux avant que Mytalaria ne renifle de manière très peu glamour et qu'elle avance une main tremblante vers la tête du félin qui ne bougea pas, la regardant simplement faire. Quand sa main rentra en contact avec pelage entre les deux oreilles du tigre, ce dernier se mit à ronronner un peu plus fort et malgré elle, cela lui arracha un très léger sourire. Elle avait toujours aimé les félins, et tout chez elle rapportait à cette idée, de son signe astrologique jusqu'à normalement ses cheveux qui étaient souvent qualifier de véritable crinière. Le tigre blanc frotta sa tête contre sa main avant de venir s'allonger contre ses jambes. En le voyant faire, l'Elfe de la Nuit eu l'impression qu'il créait une barrière protectrice entre elle et ce monde dont elle ne connaissait rien et dont elle ne se rappelait pas. Bercée par les ronronnements de l'animal et par sa douce chaleur, Mytalaria s'endormit contre le lit, ses joues encore sillonnées par les traces de ses larmes.

De son côté, Lytarri était redescendue en bas de l'arbre à la recherche du Maître des Chasseurs, mais force était de constater qu'Ayanna Vassafin était absente pour le moment, étant partie avec ses apprentis dans la vallée de Sombrevallon pour un entraînement en situation réelle. Techniquement, la prêtresse n'aurait pas dû déranger l'Elfe chasseresse lors de cette session, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas la prévenir du réveil de son apprentie, de l'état de celle-ci et de son désir de partir de Sombrevallon pour Hurlevent, qui se trouvait sur un autre continent que Teldrassil, leur Arbre-Monde bien-aimé. C'est donc pour cette raison que Lytarri partit à sa recherche. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas dupe. Si elle entrait sur le terrain de chasse des chasseurs, ils la repéraient bien avant qu'elle ne puisse les voir. Ils grandissaient tous ensemble, certes, mais en dehors des bases au combat rapprocher, leur entraînement était drastiquement différent. La prêtresse n'avait aucun talent de pistage et la discrétion n'était pas son fort, même si comme tout bonne Elfe de la nuit, elle était plus légère et silencieuse que la moyenne. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas parce que sa classe n'était pas celle du chasseur qu'elle ne connaissait pas la forêt de la vallée, elle y avait grandie et passer de nombreuses journées pour son entraînement également, à soigner ses camarades ou bien des animaux blessés. La bleutée trouva donc rapidement l'endroit où devait normalement s'entraînait les chasseurs. À la différence des autres, ils apprenaient en s'éloignant profondément dans la forêt pour pouvoir grimper dans les plus grands arbres et se cacher dans les buissons les plus épais en cas de besoin. Tous d'ailleurs n'avaient pas de familier comme celui de Mytalaria, même le tigre blanc restait le plus courant pour les apprentis. Certains avaient un hibou ou bien encore un tigre aussi, mais au pelage gris ou noir rayé de blanc. Alors qu'elle s'avançait avec prudence dans cette partie de Sombrevallon, un hululement strident s'éleva à sa gauche tandis qu'un mugissement se faisait entendre devant elle. Sous ses yeux apparut le familier d'Ayanna qui fut suivit quelques minutes plus tard d'Ayanna elle-même ainsi que d'un de ses apprentis qui était le maître du hibou qui se posa sur la branche d'un arbre à sa gauche.

**\- Lytarri ? Que fais-tu ici ? **s'étonna la Maître de classe en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils bleu foncé.

**\- Je viens vous prévenir que Mytalaria est réveillée, **expliqua la jeune Elfe de la nuit. **Cependant, sa mémoire n'est toujours pas revenue, en dehors d'un détail, elle désir donc se rendre à Hurlevent.**

**\- À Hurlevent ? C'est étonnant... J'en parlerais avec elle lorsque je rentrerais, merci de m'avoir prévenu.**

Lytarri hocha la tête avant de s'incliner avec respect et de tourner les talons, non sans offrir un sourire à l'apprenti Telaar qui devait être l'un des plus jeune apprentis qu'Ayanna avait sous sa garde. La prêtresse s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, n'ayant aucun doute sur le fait que d'autres apprentis devaient se trouver dans les environs à l'observer partir en attendant l'accord de leur Maître de classe pour pouvoir rependre leur entraînement. Son hypothèse se révéla juste quand quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit un long sifflement dans son dos, annonçant qu'aucun autre Elfe de la nuit n'était dans les parages.

Rentrée à l'arbre lui prit un petit moment, mais quand elle arriva enfin, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers l'intérieur du bâtiment au rez-de-chaussée à l'endroit où elle devait retrouver son propre Maître de classe. Elle monta quelques marches puis arriva dans la salle commune où des Elfes étaient déjà en train de se reposer où de parler entre eux. Dans un coin de la salle, Lytarri aperçut Thedries qui se ventait devant trois jeunes Elfes complètement sous son charme. Visiblement, le guerrier n'était encore pas parti de Sombrevallon, préférant se pavanait devant les très jeunes apprenties. La prêtresse le vit lui adresser un clin d'œil qui se voulu charmeur, mais elle l'ignora. Maître Shanda, qui était une prêtresse reconnue elle aussi pour avoir formé de nombreux Elfes de la Nuit à la classe de prêtre, attendait devant une des bibliothèques en lisant un livre qu'elle reposa quand son apprentie la plus âgée encore présente dans la vallée approcha.

**\- Tu cours dans tout Sombrevallon, à ce que je vois, **s'amusa Shanda, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

**\- Le cas de Mytalaria est plus compliqué que prévu, **reconnu Lytarri en répondant au sourire de son Maître.

**\- C'est ce que je constate, mais tu es amplement capable de t'en occuper, surtout que tu es la seule qui était proche de Mytalaria, en dehors de Maître Ayanna.**

Si Lytarri eu du mal à croire en les paroles de la prêtresse en face d'elle, la jeune Elfe de la nuit aux cheveux bleus clair n'en montra rien, se contentant de hocher la tête, fière que son Maître de classe ai autant d'estime pour elle. Shanda referma puis reposa le livre qu'elle lisait avec grâce avant de complètement se tourner vers son apprentie si prometteuse. Depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas eu une Elfe aussi douée dans les pouvoirs sacrés, ses autres apprentis se tournant généralement vers d'autre branche de la lumière, plus agressive au véritable combat.

**\- L'apprentie d'Ayanna, va-t-elle mieux ? **demanda-t-elle finalement.

**\- Elle s'est réveillée, mais sa mémoire lui fait défaut. Elle ne me reconnaît pas, ne se souvient pas de sa vie ici ni de son nom... J'espère que sa perte de mémoire n'est que momentanée.**

**\- Nous l'espérons tous, et nous devons faire ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'aider.**

**\- Mytalaria soutient que quelqu'un l'attendrait à Hurlevent, c'est la seule chose dont elle se souvient et elle désir s'y rendre dès demain, **avoua la bleutée. **Elle voulait partir sur-le-champ, mais j'ai réussi à la faire patienter.**

La prêtresse aux cheveux mauve haussa les sourcils de surprise. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas personnellement l'apprentie de son amie, elle était étonnée que Mytalaria veuille se rendre chez les Humains, même s'il était logique que tout Elfe ayant fini son apprentissage parte vivre sa vie après Sombrevallon, mais elle se serait attendu à ce que la chasseresse porte son choix sur Sombrivage, qui se trouvait beaucoup plus près de Teldrassil que Hurlevent. Néanmoins, si Mytalaria se souvenait de cela, c'est que sa mémoire la guider sur cette voie-là et que c'était peut-être quelque chose d'important pour qu'elle puisse retrouver ses souvenirs.

**\- Se rendre à Hurlevent l'aiderait peut-être à retrouver la mémoire, **souleva Shanda. **Ayanna ne sera peut-être pas d'accord, mais je vais essayer de la convaincre...**

**\- Mais elle ne peut pas se rendre chez les Humains toute seule ! **répliqua Lytarri, n'osant même pas imager sa camarade amnésique essayée de se repérer à l'aide d'une carte.

**\- Que dirais-tu de l'accompagner ? Ce voyage pourrait très bien t'être bénéfique, et de toute façon, n'avait tu pas prévu de te rendre un jour où l'autre chez les Humains ?**

Oui, mais pas aussi vite, pensa la jeune prêtresse. Certes, elle avait prévu de se rendre dans la capitale des Humains, mais elle aurait voulu y aller après être passé à Darnassus pour voir une dernière fois ses proches avant de partir définitivement de l'Arbre-Monde pour revenir seulement plus tard, avec beaucoup plus d'expérience.

**\- Bien sûr, cela ne t'empêchera pas de passer voir ta famille, **ajouta la Maître des prêtres, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de son apprentie.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la bleutée, sourire que son Maître de classe lui rendit.

Quelques heures plus tard, enfin, elle ne savait pas vraiment, Mytalaria fut réveillée par les mouvements d'Oréo qui remuait contre ses jambes. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir de son environnement et quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était toujours pas dans son appartement chéri, un sac de brique sembla lui tomber dans l'estomac et une vague de tristesse s'empara d'elle, menaçant de faire à nouveau couler ses larmes. Elle allait de nouveau craquer quand trois coups portés à la porte de la chambre la firent sursauter. Beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle, Oréo se leva d'un bond, les oreilles dressées et sa queue fouettant nerveusement l'air, comme s'il était près à bondir sur la personne qui venait de toquer à la porte. La gorge nouée, Mytalaria invita la personne à rentrée et ne fut que très légèrement soulager de voir la fille qui lui venait en « aide » depuis le début de toute cette histoire. Cette dernière lui offrit un petit sourire et pénétra dans la pièce, en compagnie d'une autre personne. La jeune femme se rappelait l'avoir vu lors de son tout premier réveil. C'était une femme avec elle aussi de longues oreilles pointues et de longs sourcils bleus foncés avec des cheveux tout aussi longs noués dans une natte reposant sur son épaule. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue de cuir et était dépourvue de toutes armes, elle intima même au félin qui l'accompagner d'attendre devant la porte. Geste dont la mauve lui fut secrètement reconnaissante, bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Sans attendre, Mytalaria se releva en se frottant la paume de ses mains sur son pantalon lui aussi en cuir d'ailleurs, elle se sentait de nouveau angoisser à l'idée de rencontrer une nouvelle personne alors que sa mémoire était en partie absente.

**\- Mytalaria, voici Ayanna Vassafin, Maître des Chasseurs, ce que tu es, **présenta Lytarri. **Tu t'en souviens ?**

La soi-disant chasseresse fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire une trace de cette Ayanna Vassafin, mais rien, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était et de l'importance qu'elle aurait pu jouer dans sa vie. Son manque de réponse sembla plus toucher le Maître chasseur que ce qu'elle voulait le laisser croire et Mytalaria le remarqua.

**\- Si la perte partielle de ma mémoire vous affecte, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, **s'excusa-t-elle. **Cette situation est aussi perturbante pour vous que pour moi.**

**\- Perte de mémoire ou non, tu parles toujours aussi bien, Mytalaria, **la complimenta la femme Elfe de la nuit, avec un léger sourire en coin.

Ce compliment inattendu donna du baume au cœur de la jeune femme partiellement amnésique, car elle avait toujours été fière de son « talent » pour tourner les phrases. Même si souvent lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup de monde, elle pouvait se mettre à bégayer à cause de sa timidité naturelle et de son manque de confiance en soi. Un petit silence s'installa entre les trois Elfes de la nuit et la mauve sentit le regard du Maître de classe sur elle. Ayanna observait avec attention son apprentie, rien ne laisser paraître l'état dans lequel Mytalaria se trouvait. En réalité, si elle n'avait pas su que son apprentie avait perdu la mémoire, la Maître chasseresse lui aurait adressé la parole comme à l'accoutumé. La mauve avait toujours son air distant peint sur son visage, elle se tenait toujours bien droite et son regard lumineux était vif, se baladant dans toute la chambre et les examinant à la dérober, en cas d'extrême urgence où elle aurait dû fuir. Malgré sa perte de mémoire, Mytalaria n'avait rien perdu de ses années d'entraînement tellement le code du chasseur était emprunt en elle.

**\- J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais te rendre à Hurlevent, **commença Ayanna avec une légère grimace.

**\- Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, j'irais que vous le vouliez ou non, personne ne pourra me retenir ici, **répliqua la jeune chasseresse, sur la défensive.

**\- Personne ne veut te retenir ici, **fit la Maître de classe. **Mais nous en avons conclus pour que ta sécurité, il serait plus prudent que tu ne voyages pas seule. **

**\- Pour ma sécurité ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver ? **

**\- Connais-tu le chemin jusqu'à Darnassus, notre capitale et ensuite jusqu'à Rut'theran, notre port ? Et une attaque est toujours envisageable...**

Mytalaria garda le silence en plissant les yeux, n'arrivant pas à se représenter le voyage qu'elle allait devoir faire pour se rendre à ces deux endroits. Cela l'agacée tout autant que sa perte de mémoire. Déjà qu'en plus, Hurlevent n'était pas un nom normal à ses yeux, elle ne parlait pas de Darnassus et de Rut'theran ! Son manque de réponse et ses yeux parlèrent pour elle et Ayanna eu un air satisfait et la jeune femme se fustigea mentalement d'avoir parfois des yeux beaucoup trop expressif pour son propre bien.

**\- Il reste peu d'Elfes encore présent à Sombrevallon qui pourrait partir pour un tel voyage, mais Lytarri a accepté de se rendre à Hurlevent avec toi, **fit Ayanna en désignant la jeune prêtresse. **Vous aller seulement devoir faire halte à Darnassus pour que Lytarri puisse voir sa famille.**

Une nouvelle fois, la mauve resta extrêmement silencieuse, laissant son regard passer de la bleue claire à la bleue foncée. La fille qui était là depuis son réveil s'appelait donc Lytarri, encore un nom étrange, mais plutôt beau et peu agressif à l'oreille.

**\- Vous partirez donc demain, en attendant, pourquoi ne pas vous baladez dans Sombrevallon ?**

Sur ces mots, la Maître des Chasseurs leur fit un dernier signe de la tête avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant les deux jeunes Elfes seules avec Oréo.

Au bout de seulement quelques minutes de silence, Mytalaria se tourna vers Lytarri qui était gênée de retrouver la chasseresse avec son expression habituelle. Distante et silencieuse, avec un visage inexpressif, bien que ses yeux parlaient souvent pour elle sans qu'elle le veuille.

**\- Merci, **lâcha la mauve, sincère. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai perdu la mémoire... Ni pourquoi la seule chose dont j'arrive à me souvenir est qu'il faut que je retrouve quelqu'un dans cette ville, Hurlevent, mais merci.**

**\- Oh... Ce n'est rien, **nia la prêtresse, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

**\- Non, au contraire, c'est beaucoup.**

La prêtresse eue un sourire particulièrement gênée, ne s'attendant certainement pas à avoir de tel remerciement de la part de la chasseresse amnésique, mais cela lui réchauffa le cœur, car cela voulait dire que sous ses airs presque parfois hautain, Mytalaria conserver toujours sa gentillesse et son grand cœur qu'elle avait montré à son arrivée ici.

**\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, **répondit-elle finalement. **Que dirais-tu de la proposition de Maître Ayanna d'aller se balader dans la vallée ?**

\- **…** **Pourquoi pas, de plus si je reste trop longtemps enfermer dans cette chambre, je vais finir par devenir folle.**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, demain nous partons, **s'amusa Lytarri.

Entendre cela fit sourire la jeune Elfe de la Nuit aux cheveux violets qui fit un petit signe en direction de son soi-disant familier qui se précipita auprès d'elle. La bleutée l'observa faire avec intérêt. Elle avait vu de nombreux chasseurs au cours de ces vingt années passé à Sombrevallon et tous avaient se talent avec leur familier, se lui de les faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Les Elfes de la nuit étaient proches de la faune et de flore, mais seuls les druides et chasseurs avaient cette fusion avec les animaux dit sauvage. Et malgré sa perte de mémoire, Mytalaria semblait n'avoir absolument rien perdue de son apprentissage de chasseresse.

**\- Nous pouvons y aller.**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Première vraie journée dans

_**Chapitre 3.**_

_**Première vraie journée dans la peau d'une Elfe.**_

Sombrevallon était un endroit... Particulièrement magnifique. Mytalaria n'avait jamais vu une telle végétation ni de telles couleurs ! Les arbres étaient gigantesques avec parfois un feuillage dans les tons violets et un ciel dans les mêmes couleurs. L'arbre le plus grand abritait une sorte de complexe avec tout autour du tronc une passerelle montant autour pour menait à ce qui devait être différentes chambres. Au pied de l'arbre se trouvait un bâtiment qui était en partie construit dans la base du tronc et qui faisait légèrement penser au style d'architecture japonais selon le point de vue de la chasseresse, mais elle doutait que si elle évoquait ses pensées, Lytarri comprenne de ce dont elle parlait. Marchant tranquillement aux côtés de la prêtresse et du tigre blanc, Mytalaria observait tout ce qui se trouver autour d'elles, l'air à la fois émerveillée, mais aussi perplexe face à ce décor bien différent de ce qu'elle connaissait. Plusieurs Elfes de la nuit se déplaçaient dans ce que Lytarri appelait Sombrevallon et à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient les deux jeunes femmes, ils regardaient la mauve avec insistance, avant de partir sans leur accorder un seul regard. En voyant cela, l'Elfe amnésique fronça les sourcils d'agacement.

**\- Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ? **pesta-t-elle une fois qu'elles furent un peu éloignées du bâtiment.** J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire !**

**\- Ils sont curieux, jamais un Elfe de la Nuit n'avait perdu la mémoire auparavant, **répondit doucement Lytarri.

**\- Oui, et bien qu'ils gardent leur curiosité pour eux, **marmonna la mauve.

Lytarri ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec sa camarade. Leurs congénères devraient garder leur curiosité pour eux, mais il était impossible de changer la nature des êtres-vivants et certainement qu'à leur place, la prêtresse aurait eu le même comportement. Elles se baladèrent encore de longues minutes dans la vallée, mais malgré ce moment à l'extérieur qui aurait pu éclaircir ou faire remonter des souvenirs dans la mémoire de Mytalaria, rien ne lui rappela une hypothétique vie passer dans cet endroit. Au contraire, cela la conforta dans ce dont elle se souvenait. Elle ne venait pas d'ici, son monde était extrêmement différent.

**\- Quel est ta... Classe, Lytarri ? **questionna soudainement la chasseresse.

**\- Je suis une prêtresse qui s'est spécialisé dans les sorts sacrés pour pouvoir guérir.**

Mytalaria hocha la tête, essayant de comparer la bleutée à une « prêtresse » de ses souvenirs, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment de comparatif en dehors des : prêtresses japonaises ou bien des nonnes catholiques, mais ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Elles entrèrent finalement dans le bâtiment se trouvant au pied de l'arbre. Plusieurs personnes saluèrent Lytarri lorsqu'elles entrèrent et la prêtresse répondait à leur salutation avec un immense sourire. Certains Elfes de la Nuit, sans doute plus jeunes qu'elles, s'arrêtaient même pour lui demander des conseils. À chaque fois, la bleutée prenait quelques minutes pour leur répondre. La mauve vit que des jeunes accompagnés chacun d'un animal voulait faire de même en commençant à se diriger vers elle, mais à chaque fois quelqu'un de plus âgé les arrêter en secouant la tête. Cela déprima un peu Mytalaria, ces gestes la ramenant vers son enfance, quand personne ne voulait lui adresser la parole, car elle était trop « bizarre ».

**\- Tu as l'air d'être une personne appréciée, **fit-elle remarquer.

**\- La plupart des jeunes qui viennent me voir sont de futurs prêtres et prêtresses, mon devoir d'aînée est de les aider, **expliqua Lytarri qui observait une jeune fille Elfe rejoindre l'un de ses camarades. **Nous rejoignons Sombrevallon à l'âge de dix ans et à cet âge, certains enfants sont cruels.**

Ce dernier aussi portait une robe et un bâton, mais sa tenue était d'une couleur différente de celle de la jeune prêtresse. Mytalaria partit sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas de la même classe et le sourire qu'arborait jusqu'alors la chasseresse aux cheveux mauve se fana et un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur son regard. La cruauté des autres, elle connaissait cela, mains elle était attristé que cela survienne dans un endroit tel que celui-ci.

**\- Je ne suis pas la seule à venir en aide à nos cadets, toi aussi, tu le faisais avec les futurs chasseurs.**

Ça voulait dire que les jeunes qui voulaient venir lui parler depuis tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'elle les aider auparavant. Néanmoins, maintenant avec sa « perte » de mémoire, elle ne pouvait pas les reconnaître... C'était logique que les Elfes plus âgés demande aux autres de la laisser tranquille.

**\- Cela ne m'étonne même pas, **approuva la jeune femme.

**\- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Thedries ne t'apprécie pas... **souffla tristement Lytarri.

**\- Je ne m'en souviens plus et je ne le connaît plus, mais ça ne me surprend pas.**

**\- Peu de choses semblent te surprendre.**

**\- Détrompe-toi, **rétorqua Mytalaria, amusée malgré elle. **Cet endroit et sa nature ne cessent de me surprendre !**

Sa réponse, emprunte de sincérité, fit sourire la prêtresse aux cheveux bleus. Elles s'enfoncèrent finalement un peu plus dans le bâtiment qui se révéla être bien plus grand à l'intérieur. Il y avait un escalier menant vers ce qui devait être la salle de repos où elle avait repris connaissance la première fois. En bas se trouvait une salle commune banale ouverte sur l'extérieur, avec des tables et des petites bibliothèques rempli de livres. L'endroit était principalement occupé par d'autres Elfes de la Nuit qui se reposer, manger, où discuter tranquillement dans un coin. Inconsciemment, Mytalaria se rapprocha de sa camarade de fortune, mal à l'aise en présence d'autant de personne d'un seul coup. Si Lytarri s'en aperçut, elle eu la décence de ne faire aucun commentaire à l'Elfe amnésique. La bleutée les guida jusqu'à l'une des seules tables encore inoccupée et une fois que la mauve fut assise, partie chercher de quoi manger en passant sous une arche qui menait à l'intérieur de l'arbre.

Se retrouvant toute seule dans ce qu'elle appelait personnellement « un milieu hostile », Mytalaria se sentit toute petite et encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour au lycée quand elle était trop timide encore pour pouvoir se lever de sa place juste pour aller remplir sa cruche d'eau. Posant une main sur la tête d'Oréo qui s'était assis sur le sol à côté d'elle, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Au fur et à mesure des heures qu'elle passait éveiller, ses souvenirs étaient un peu moins embrouillé dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait qu'à une époque, qui ne datait que deux années, ce qui était court, son meilleur ami aller toujours chercher l'eau à sa place. Maintenant, c'était sûr, elle ne pouvait pas venir de cet endroit. Lytarri venait de lui dire qu'elles étaient là depuis leurs dix ans, mais de son côté, pendant ses dix années, elle était une collégienne et une lycéenne. Plongée dans ses pensées, la chasseresse ne vit pas un grand Elfe de la Nuit habillé de vêtement en maille, à la peau violette et aux cheveux blancs, portant dans son dos une longue épée. Sans rien dire, malgré les grondements mécontents du tigre blanc, l'Elfe s'installa à la troisième chaise de la table en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Au bout de quelques secondes, sentant Oréo s'agitant sous ses doigts, Mytalaria releva les yeux pour croiser le regard condescendant et suffisant de l'Elfe de la Nuit. En le voyant, la jeune femme plissa les yeux.

**\- Je peux vous aider ? **demanda-t-elle prudemment, gardant sa main droite entre les oreilles de son familier.

**\- Vous ? **se moqua le blanc. **Depuis quand la petite sauvage vouvoie-t-elle les gens de son âge ?**

La mauve crispa légèrement ses doigts dans la fourrure douce et soyeuse de son félin, plissant un peu plus les yeux. Elle s'était parfois fait traiter de « petite sauvage » par ses grands frères à cause du mal qu'elle avait à s'adapter en présence de personne inconnue, mais dans leur bouche, cela sonner toujours affectueusement alors que là, ce garçon aux oreilles pointues et excessivement longue cherche clairement à être méchant.

**\- La « petite sauvage », comme tu dis, **répliqua-t-elle froidement. **N'a pas élevé les cochons avec quelqu'un d'aussi agaçant que toi. Maintenant, si tu trouves les marques de politesse inutile, hors de ma vue.**

**\- Thedries ?! **s'exclama tout à coup Lytarri qui venait de revenir, une assiette dans chaque main. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**\- Moi ? **dit l'Elfe portant une épée, jouant la carte de l'innocence. **Je venais juste voir si la rumeur était vraie. Myta amnésique, c'est quelque chose quand même, la tigresse à perdue ses griffes.**

Posant brutalement les deux assiettes sur la table, Lytarri ne s'installa pas sur sa chaise, son bâton de prêtresse toujours dans son dos, elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux lumineux foudroyant le guerrier sur place.

**\- Je ne me répéterais pas une troisième fois, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**\- Maître Vassafin ne vous à rien dit ? **fit genre de s'étonner le blanc.

Les deux jeunes femmes Elfes de la Nuit gardèrent le silence, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait. Thedries semblait d'ailleurs se réjouir de leur ignorance en vue de l'immense sourire mesquin qu'il arborait. Mytalaria fixa le guerrier en face d'elles, son instinct lui criant qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait leur dire. Lytarri aussi ne semblait pas enchantée et cela se voyait par son froncement de sourcils ainsi que sa mâchoire crispée.

**\- Tu pourrais dire à ton gros chat de se calmer ? **demanda Thedries en jetant un regard au tigre.

Depuis tout à l'heure, Oréo n'avait pas arrêté de grogner méchamment en direction de l'Elfe aux cheveux blancs. Si elle avait été pour la violence gratuite, la chasseresse aurait pu succomber à l'idée de lâcher son soi-disant familier sur cet inconnu qui l'agacer au plus au point, mais la violence était rarement la bonne solution, et même si elle y pensait fortement, elle n'en fit rien.

**\- Calme-toi, Oréo, il ne vaut pas la peine que l'on s'attire des ennuis, **dit-elle à l'adresse du tigre blanc. **S'il te plaît.**

Sa réaction pacifiste eu l'air de surprendre Thedries qui haussa bien haut ses longs sourcils tout aussi blanc que ses cheveux. Lytarri était tout aussi surprise que lui, ne s'attendait pas à un comportement calme comme celui-là, surtout qu'il venait quand même d'insulter son familier de « gros chat » ! Certes, Mytalaria n'avait jamais fait preuve de violence en dehors des entraînements, mais quand on insulter son familier, c'était autre chose. Et il s'agissait quand même de Thedries, elle ne l'avait jamais vu mâcher ses mots face à lui... La mauve ne voyait pas où était le problème et son comportement était dû à plusieurs facteurs : déjà, elle ne se souvenait pas d'une quelconque vie ici et donc tout le monde lui était inconnu et dans la même logique, elle ne se permettrait jamais de s'énerver contre quelqu'un d'inconnu, même si la personne était détestable. Néanmoins, bien que son comportement soit un peu différent de ce que les deux autres Elfes connaissaient, Oréo l'écouta, mais n'arrêta pas de garder un œil sur le guerrier.

**\- Donc, je disais, que visiblement Maître Vassanfin ne vous à pas encore mises au courant, mais moi aussi, je pars pour Hurlevent, avec vous.**

La réaction de Lytarri ne se fit pas attendre, elle failli s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Techniquement, la chasseresse de son côté n'en aurait pas été gênée, car la route appartenait quand même à tout le monde, mais là, cet Elfe de la nuit devait les accompagner sans qu'elles en aient le choix. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

**\- Et pour quelle raison ? **rétorqua la prêtresse.

**\- Parce que soit réaliste, Lytarri, tu es une prêtresse spécialisé dans les soins et Myta est amnésique, elle ne sait même pas se servir de son arc.**

**\- Mais j'ai appris à me battre ! Comme tout le monde ici !**

Sans prévenir, Thedries essaya d'asséner un coup-de-poing à la bleutée qui commença à esquiver.

Mais contre toute attente, le poing du guerrier n'atteignit jamais l'espace personnel de Lytarri. Aussi silencieuse qu'une feuille, Mytalaria s'était levée pour intercepter le poing de Thedries et elle maintenait désormais fermement le poignet de ce dernier. La chasseresse regarda ses doigts refermés sur le poignet, choquée de son geste instinctif. Thedries en fut surpris, mais bien vite un sourire étira ses lèvres. D'un ample mouvement du poignet, l'Elfe de la Nuit dégagea son bras avant de se lever d'un bond, la chaise sur laquelle il était assis jusqu'à maintenant tombant lourdement à la renverse. Le bruit se répercuta dans la salle et autour d'eux, le silence se fit. N'attendant pas que Mytalaria se remette de son geste, il se précipita vers elle dans le but de l'attaquer pour constater son hypothèse qui venait de germer dans son esprit. Heureusement, Oréo se dressa entre sa maîtresse et son assaillant pour la défendre.

**\- Stop ! **s'exclama Lytarri, en s'interposant elle aussi.

**\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? **s'éleva soudainement une voix féminine et autoritaire.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'entrée de la salle où se tenait une Elfe fine et musclée, elle aussi armée d'une longue épée placée dans son dos. À la vue de la nouvelle arrivante, Thedries sembla se dégonfler. Vu son comportement, Mytalaria en conclut que cette femme devait être le Maître des guerriers.

**\- Je cherchais juste à voir si les capacités de ma camarade avaient été atteintes par sa perte de mémoire, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas, **expliqua tranquillement le jeune Elfe de la Nuit.

**\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour que vous vous comportiez comme des Orcs.**

Personne n'osa contredire le Maître des guerriers qui traversa toute la salle avant de passer sous l'arche et de pénétrer dans le tronc de l'arbre. Il y eu un petit silence dans la salle commune avant que les autres Elfes de la Nuit se remettent à discuter comme si de rien était.

**\- Rendez-vous demain à l'aube devant la boîte aux lettres !**

Sur ces mots, Thedries releva sa chaise et leur dédia un clin d'œil moqueur avant de sortir, laissant les deux jeunes femmes prendre leur repas en paix.

Pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, Lytarri félicita Mytalaria pour sa réaction de défense et la chasseresse eu beau lui expliquer qu'elle avait réagi comme ça seulement par instinct, la prêtresse n'en démordit pas. Pour elle, cela montrait qu'elle allait forcément retrouver la mémoire tôt ou tard et qu'un entraînement lui ferait le plus grand bien. Raison pour laquelle elles étaient retournées dans la chambre de la mauve pour y prendre son carquois et son arc avant de se rendre au terrain d'entraînement se situant au pied de l'arbre. C'était le seul endroit où le sol était dépourvu d'herbe et des mannequins de paille étaient disposés en arc de cercle. L'Elfe amnésique les regarda avec perplexité, son carquois remplis de flèches reposait sur sa hanche gauche alors qu'elle tenait l'arc entre ses mains. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait tenu un tel objet entre ses mains. Son regard alla de l'arc, aux mannequins et à Lytarri, avant de refaire le même schéma. Son air perplexe fit rire la bleutée.

**\- Essais de viser le cœur du mannequin.**

**\- Lytarri, je n'ai jamais fait ça, **voulu-t-elle argumenter.

**\- Ton esprit le pense, mais pas ton cœur.**

En d'autres circonstances, Mytalaria aurait rigolé, mais là, la mauve n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire. Pour faire comprendre qu'elle doutait des paroles de sa camarade, elle soupira bruyamment avant d'encocher une flèche à la pointe taillée dans du métal, soit du fer ou bien un alliage d'acier. Les plumes de l'autre côté semblaient venir de hiboux ou peut-être d'un autre volatile. Pas vraiment convaincue, l'Elfe amnésique tendit la corde de l'arc puis après avoir visé l'un des mannequins de paille. Mytalaria lâcha la flèche, le panache de plumes lui écorchant le bout des doigts. Le projectile resta quelques secondes en l'air avant de mollement retomber au sol, la pointe se plantant dans la terre battue. La surprise n'atteignit pas la mauve, qui s'y attendait.

**\- Tu vois ? J'avais raison ! **s'exclama-t-elle avant d'aller rechercher la flèche.

**\- Essais encore ! **insista la bleutée, sûre d'elle. **Ça va bien te revenir !**

**\- Si tu le dis, mais j'en doute...**

Elle replaça correctement l'autre extrémité de la flèche contre la corde et la tendit à nouveau. Elle visa une nouvelle fois et relâcha la pression. Mais là aussi, le projectile n'alla pas bien loin, tombant exactement au même endroit que la première. Mytalaria soupira longuement, légèrement agacée par ces deux échecs. Ce n'était pas raté qui l'agaçait le plus, non. Ce qui l'énerver était de savoir qu'à cet instant, elle n'était très certainement pas à la hauteur des espérances de Lytarri. Techniquement, elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre à la bleutée, mais elle était déçue que cette dernière soit déçue par son échec.

**\- Peut-être qu'avec de nouveau de la pratique régulière... **tenta de la rassurer la prêtresse.** Ne perds pas espoir Mytalaria ! Tu pourrais peut-être t'entraînais un peu tous les jours ?**

**\- Si tu le dis... Avec de la pratique peut-être...**

Ce n'était pas bête, et même si la mauve en doutait, elle voulait bien faire un effort et également faire confiance à Lytarri, sa seule guide dans ce monde étrange et inconnu. Avec un petit soupir, la chasseresse rangea correctement ses flèches et passa son arc dans son dos pour ne pas avoir à le tenir. Quand elle eue les mains libres, Oréo vint se frotter contre ses jambes et comme si c'était un petit chat, la jeune femme passa ses mains dans son pelage. Son geste eu pour résultat de faire ronronner le tigre de bonheur. Un bonheur que la mauve partageait avec son familier. Elle avait toujours aimé les félins et par manque de temps et de place, elle n'avait pas pu en avoir un ces dernières années.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? **demanda Lytarri qui se rapprocha d'elle.

**\- Je ne sais pas, **reconnu Mytalaria en se redressant. **Que me reste-t-il à voir par hasard ? **

**\- Eh bien... **se mit à réfléchir l'Elfe de la nuit. **Il y a bien le lac et la source...**

Un lac et une source ? Cela attisa la curiosité de Mytalaria. Depuis son réveil, elle n'avait rien vu de semblable et aussi, un lac lui permettrait peut-être de se laver, car depuis ce matin, elle n'avait pas vu de douche ou de baignoire. Voyant que la bleutée attendait une réponse de sa part, Mytalaria hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec sa proposition.

Les deux jeunes Elfes prirent donc un chemin menant derrière le grand arbre. Quelques minutes de marches plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent en face d'un petit lac séparait en son milieu par un chemin de terre. De magnifiques fleurs bordaient les rives de l'endroit, leur taille ainsi que leur couleur, blanche et violette en son centre, leur donnait un côté surnaturel qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la mauve. Et encore une fois, cette dernière fut soufflée par la beauté des lieux, même l'eau semblait être chargée de magie. À peine furent-elles près de l'eau qu'Oréo se précipita sur le bord pour pouvoir en boire de grande lampée.

**\- Ça va me faire me répéter, mais c'est vraiment magnifique ! **s'exclama l'Elfe amnésique.

Son air subjugué fit rire la prêtresse qui hocha doucement la tête, complètement d'accord avec sa camarade.

**\- Ce lac nous sert aussi pour nous laver, **expliqua Lytarri. **Les femmes dans deux heures et les hommes dans quatre, après nous.**

**\- Vous vous lavez toutes ensemble ?!**

**\- Oui, il n'y pas de gêne.**

Chose qui n'était pour plaire à la chasseresse qui était extrêmement pudique et qui ne s'était jamais montrée nue devant quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère où sa grand-mère, et seulement en cas d'extrême nécessité. Son malaise sembla passer inaperçu auprès de sa camarade. Déjà qu'avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle ne le faisait pas, mais alors là... Mais bon, Mytalaria allait tout simplement prendre sur elle et subir le temps que sa passe. Elles observèrent encore quelques minutes le lac avant que Lytarri ne lui attrape le bras pour l'emmener plus loin. Cette fois-ci, les deux filles marchèrent un peu plus longtemps. Elles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans la forêt présente dans la vallée. Sans étonnement, tout était très calme et les rares animaux sauvages qu'elles croisèrent s'enfuir à leur passage, non pas parce qu'elles étaient menaçantes, mais plutôt car elles n'étaient pas discrètes. Lytarri racontait des anecdotes à Mytalaria en espérant faire resurgir quelques morceaux de mémoire de la chasseresse, mais la seule réaction de la mauve était de rire à certaines situations cocasse ou bien complètement grotesque. Au bout d'un moment de marche, les deux jeunes Elfes de la nuit arrivèrent devant une source d'eau faite en pierre avec une arche taillée. L'eau présente dans la source était encore plus limpide et plus lumineuse que celle du lac... Et il y avait encore quelque chose que l'Elfe amnésique ne serait pas identifié.

**\- Cette source fut bénie par Elune, notre déesse, **lui expliqua la bleutée, d'une voix pleine de respect.

**\- Elune... **répéta Mytalaria en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, tout comme celui de Hurlevent, cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir d'où elle l'avait déjà entendu. Ne pas se souvenir était frustrant, mais ce qui l'était encore plus était de savoir qu'on ne venait pas d'ici, mais qu'on était sensé quand même connaître l'endroit.

**\- Je pense que l'on devrait rentrer, il commence à ce faire tard, **dit-elle finalement.

**\- Tu as raison ! **approuva la prêtresse. **J'ai tellement l'habitude que je ne vois plus le temps passer.**

Mytalaria adressa un sourire amusé à la bleutée. De son côté, elle le voyait bien le temps ! Et l'idée d'être toujours amnésique ne lui plaisait. Non, en fait, toute cette situation ne lui plaisait pas.

Le chemin de retour fut plus rapide que l'allée et elles rentrèrent à l'arbre en compagnie d'Oréo qui ne quittait toujours pas sa maîtresse. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait presque personne en dehors des Maîtres de Classe. Monter jusqu'à la chambre de la mauve ne leur prit pas longtemps non plus et une fois devant la porte, Lytarri la laissa seule pour qu'elle puisse choisir des vêtements. Avec un peu d'hésitation, Mytalaria se dirigea vers l'armoire. Elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir quelques piles de vêtements ainsi que d'autres babioles déposés sur les étagères. Rapidement, la jeune femme attrapa un pantalon ample ainsi qu'un haut en tissu qu'elle déposa sur le lit avant de s'intéresser à ce qui pouvait se trouver dans l'armoire. Elle y trouva des affaires de toilettes ainsi que deux livres, nombre trop insignifiant à ses yeux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ouvrage. Si cet endroit était bel et bien sa chambre, elle avait trop peu d'affaires personnelles, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre. C'était bien trop différent de sa chambre normale. Techniquement, elle avait plein de posters qui décoraient ses murs et elle avait de nombreuses étagères pleines de livres divers et variés. Là... Cette chambre était triste et ne lui correspondait pas. Mytalaria soupira longuement avant de prendre en plus du pantalon, un haut ainsi que des sous-vêtements propres. Elle le fit d'ailleurs juste à temps, car on toqua à la porte de la pièce et en allant ouvrir, l'Elfe amnésique découvrit Lytarri qui attendait sur la passerelle, une pile de vêtements et des produits de toilette dans les bras. Il y en avait aussi dans son armoire, mais elle ne connaissait pas leur utilité propre. Par exemple, lequel était le shampoing, lequel était le gel douche... Etc...

**\- Tu n'as pas pris tes produits de toilette avec toi ? **s'étonna justement la prêtresse.

**\- Euh... Je ne sais pas lequel sert à quoi... **avoua honteusement la mauve.

Lytarri la regarda avec surprise, mais au lieu de rire de son ignorance, elle rentra dans la chambre et lui demanda son accord pour accéder à son armoire. Comme la bleutée restait quand même une inconnue, Mytalaria aurait dit non en temps normal, mais là, elle ne considérait pas cet endroit comme son espace personnel. Raison pour laquelle elle donna son accord à l'Elfe de la Nuit qui ouvrit les portes du meuble pour y prendre les fioles présentes. Il y en avait quatre en tout, toutes pleines.

**\- Celle-ci, **commença-t-elle en lui présentant la première fiole. **Est une lotion pour nettoyer tes cheveux de toutes les impuretés, celle-là est pour les rendre soyeux, résistant et leur permettre de tenir toute une semaine sans avoir à les nettoyer à nouveau. Ensuite, celle-ci est pour ton corps et enfin, la dernière est pour ton visage.**

**\- D'accord, **fit lentement la chasseresse en prenant le tout dans ses mains et en enregistrant ce que la bleutée venait de lui dire. **Merci, Lytarri.**

**\- Ce n'est rien, on peut y aller ?**

Même si elle n'était pas très enchantée à cette idée, Mytalaria hocha doucement la tête. En bon familier de chasseur, Oréo les suivit et comme la bleutée n'y montra aucune objection, la mauve le laissa faire.

Arrivée en bas de l'arbre, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent devant le lac qui était déjà envahi d'Elfes de la nuit de différentes classes et d'âges tout aussi différents. En voyant toutes ces filles rassemblées au même endroit, certaines étant même déjà nues dans l'eau, Mytalaria se sentit incroyablement mal à l'aise et elle sentit également ses joues devenir rouges. Voir des corps dénudés dans les films, les jeux ou les séries ne l'avait jamais gênée, mais là... Elle avait l'impression que c'était vrai. Et... Ça l'était n'est-ce pas ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, ce rêve était très long et bien trop réaliste à son goût. Quand elles s'approchèrent un peu plus, plusieurs Elfes de la nuit vinrent saluer la prêtresse qui leur répondit comme si elles étaient de vielles amies. Enfin, elles l'étaient sans aucun doute, mais la mauve n'en avait aucun souvenir. Pour elle, toutes ces personnes étaient de strictes inconnues, alors que pour ces dernières, elle ne l'était pas.

**\- Mytalaria ! Tu vas mieux ? **fit une fille aux cheveux turquoise.

**\- C'est terrible que tu ais perdu la mémoire aussi subitement ! **dit une autre.

Bien vite, la chasseresse se retrouva entourée de filles et elle fut séparée de Lytarri qui demanda à plusieurs reprises qu'on la laisse tranquille sans pour autant être entendu. Une bouffée d'angoisse monta chez l'Elfe amnésique. Elle avait toujours eu peur de la foule ou des grands groupes de personnes, alors voir toutes ces personnes autour d'elle la paniquait plus qu'autre chose.

**\- Je... Je... Me souviens pas, **bégaya-t-elle en cherchant des yeux une échappatoire.

**\- Tu ne te souviens plus de nous ? **demanda une petite Elfe de la nuit aux cheveux blancs et aux joues vierges de tout tatouage.

**\- Sa mémoire va revenir peu à peu ! **intervint Lytarri qui avait enfin réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la mauve. **Mais pour le moment, ne la brusquer pas.**

Il y eu une vague de murmure autour d'elles puis les filles retournèrent près du lac, toujours en murmurant entre elles. Mytalaria adressa un regard reconnaissance à la bleutée, la gorge bien trop nouée pour pouvoir parler, mais Lytarri ne s'en formalisa pas et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Néanmoins, malgré l'intervention de la prêtresse, elles n'étaient toujours pas seules avec Oréo dans leur coin du lac. Deux fillettes continuées de les observer, avec une pointe d'effroi dans leur regard blanc lumineux. La première, à droite, était celle aux cheveux blancs qui avait interpellé Mytalaria quelques secondes plutôt et l'autre Elfe, à gauche, semblait un peu plus jeune et avait des cheveux verts clair coupé dans un carré mi-long.

**\- Kelyssa ? Cawen ? Il y a un problème ?** s'enquit la prêtresse en les voyant toujours plantées devant elles.

**\- Co-Comment on va faire si Mytalaria ne se souvient plus de nous ? **lâcha la fillette de gauche.

La susnommé fronça les sourcils en entendant cela, ses petites filles Elfes comptaient sur elle ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Dans ses souvenirs, bancals, certes, elle n'avait jamais eu de bon rapport avec les enfants d'environs cet âge-là, surtout à cause de leur crise d'adolescence. Un rapide coup d'œil au bord de la rive, près d'un arbre, fit comprendre à Mytalaria que ces deux fillettes étaient des chasseresses, puisque le tigre gris et la chouette de la même couleur qu'elle voyait été les deux seuls familiers, en dehors d'Oréo, présents.

**\- Vous êtes des apprenties chasseresses ? **pensa-t-elle à voix haute, avant que Lytarri puisse dire quelque chose.

**\- Oui, **répondit celle aux cheveux blancs. **Cawen est à sa deuxième année et moi à ma troisième.**

Cawen était donc celle aux cheveux verts et Kelyssa celle aux cheveux blancs, la mauve en prit note, même si demain elle partait d'ici. Elle détailla quelques secondes les deux Elfes de la nuit en face d'elle et comprit pourquoi ces deux fillettes comptaient sur elle. Kelyssa et Cawen étaient jeunes et n'avaient sans aucun doute, aucune confiance en elles.

**\- Je ne me souviens peut-être plus de vous pour l'instant, **commença-t-elle en s'agenouillant pour être à la même hauteur que ses jeunes camarades de classe. **Mais je peux vous dire que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour faire vos preuves. Vous êtes jeunes et encore inexpérimenté, mais je suis sûre que vous êtes bien meilleures que la plus part des autres Elfes de la nuit de votre âge. Après tout, il faut déjà être très douée pour pouvoir aspirer au rêve de devenir chasseresse.**

**\- Mytalaria... **souffla la bleutée, incrédule. **Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi éloquente.**

Elle non plus, pour être honnête. Parler devant autrui l'avait toujours effrayée, et même devant ses propres amis, elle avait dû beaucoup travailler pour avoir confiance en elle, et être par extension, complètement elle-même. Mais malgré son angoisse et sa peur rationnelle d'être jugée par les autres, Mytalaria ne voulait pas que cela arrive à d'autres personnes qu'elle. Alors aider ces deux fillettes, même avec de simples paroles, était plus que normale pour la jeune femme amnésique. Kelyssa et Cawen restèrent quelques secondes bouches bées, avant de se jeter sur elle les larmes yeux en la remerciant. Le choc passé, Mytalaria eu un sourire avant de relevé la tête pour croiser le regard de Lytarri, dans lequel elle put lire beaucoup de fierté.

Une heure plus tard, Mytalaria était de retour dans sa chambre, seule avec Oréo qu'elle avait fait monter sur son lit pour que ce dernier la réchauffe à l'aide de son épaisse fourrure rayée. Elle avait passé toute l'heure au lac en compagnie de Lytarri et des deux apprenties chasseresses, et grâce à leur compagnie, la mauve en était même venue à oublier sa gêne d'être nue devant d'autres personnes. Se laver lui avait fait du bien et l'odeur que dégageait maintenant ses cheveux l'apaiser. De son réveil dans cet endroit inconnu, Mytalaria ne s'était jamais senti en paix avec elle-même. Mais ce n'est pas pourtant autant qu'elle oubliait qu'être ici n'était normal. Cet endroit n'était chez elle, ce n'était pas sa ville, ni la vie qu'elle avait vécue jusqu'à il y a deux jours. Son esprit, cependant trop perturbé, ne parvenait pas à remettre tous ses souvenirs en ordre et à y trouver un sens. Le seul indice qu'elle avait pour le moment était ce sentiment d'urgence qu'elle ressentait quand elle pensait au mot « Hurlevent », cette capitale humaine dont elle ne se souvenait plus. Au bout de longues minutes à réfléchir, Mytalaria s'endormit enfin, bercée par le ronronnement réconfortant du gros félin auquel elle s'était déjà attachée.


End file.
